The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to airflow exhaust for extractor cleaning machines.
Extractor cleaning machines typically include a supply tank for storing a cleaning fluid or a mixture of cleaning fluids. The extractor discharges the cleaning fluid onto a surface to be cleaned. A suction source, such as a motor and fan, draw the cleaning fluid and dirt from the surface through a suction nozzle and into a recovery tank. In the recovery tank, the airflow generated by the suction source is separated from the cleaning fluid and dirt and the cleaning fluid and dirt are stored in the recovery tank. The airflow is discharged from the extractor.